


Can you stay up all night? (fuck me till the day light)

by Baekkink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cheating, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slutty Baekhyun, blowjob, delinquent chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekkink/pseuds/Baekkink
Summary: Baekhyun likes his boyfriend. He's nice and cute and filthy fucking rich. But the sex is awful and Baekhyun is suffering from PSBB (post sex blue balls). Park Chanyeol on the other hand, well Baekhyun's heard a lot about him, more specifically about his dick. Yeah sure he smokes in the courtyard and gets blowjobs behind the school building but what Baekhyun wouldn't do for it to be him. Or maybe it can be?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Can you stay up all night? (fuck me till the day light)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yall I gotta warn ya, theres going to be cheating in this fic. I KNOW! You're all probably like no pls don't say that but it's true. I really want this to be dirty and well Chanyeol is just the epitome of that in this fic along with slutty Baek which is a trope i seriously enjoy too much. Sorry Sehun but I had to do it. I mighttttttt do a second chapter if I have time or people want one. Hope you enjoy my best piece of filth.

It's week 3 and Baekhyun still hasn't cum from sex with Sehun. It's come to the point where he's barely hard, not bothered to even finish himself in the bathroom anymore. He glares at the sweaty, knocked out prick asleep beside him, blissfully unaware of his partners sexual torment. I mean how un-self aware can you be? He has to fake his moans, while Sehun thrusts into him like a fucking rocking chair. He asks him "Do you like that hyung" through hissed lips and Baekhyun replies with an aggravated “hm”. Of course it's not like Baekhyun's expecting him to be pornstar level good but shit even his first time was better than this. 

He thinks back to how much of a fool he was for accepting Sehun's confession. If he could go back in time and slap himself now, he would. The thing is, it's not that Sehuns a bad person, Baekhyun always thought he was sweet and nice, only a little shy and with height like that surely he must be packing hard. Unfortunately he was wrong. Very wrong. And the more time he spent in Sehun's presence he realized he was less sweet and nice as he was a giant fucking puppy. He feels like an owner bringing his pet on a walk every time they go out. 

_I need to breakup with him_

And he's been saying the exact same thing every day yet he never actually does. The fact that Sehun is _extremely_ rich may have something to with it and the fact is when you combine Sehuns riches with Baekhyun's intelligence, they make a very strong power couple. Baekhyun gets to enjoy more power in the school because of his boyfriend and it's not something he's ready to give up yet. 

_Sex be damned! I don't need it that much anyway._

"Oh god Jongdae I need some good dick!" Cries Baekhyun as they sit in the garden for lunch. 

It’s their own secure spot surrounded by bushes, with no chance of people disturbing them, making it perfect for Baekhyun to vent out his frustrations.

"Still bad?" Asks Jongdae.

Baekhyun stares incredulously, "Bad?! Abominable is what it is. I haven't cum from anything but my own hand and trusty vibrator for nearly 4 weeks! That's nearly a whole month! At this rate I could become a priest."

"If you're a priest then I'm a saint." Laughs Jongdae. Baekhyun whines and flops his head onto his shoulder.

"What do I do."

Jongdae shrugs, "Just break up with him and find someone new."

"Dae you know I can't do that!" Moans Baekhyun,"Did you see the Luis Vuitton bag he bought me the other day for scoring 100% on my chemistry test."

"You score 100% in everything."

"My point exactly! Why would I ever give that up?"

"You're a gold digging whore you know that."

"Um I didn't hear you complaining when he bought you those Gucci sunglasses for your birthday." Says Baekhyun, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

Jongdae can't deny the fact,"Okay that's true. But it seems he's more like a sugar baby who buys you lots of shit rather than a boyfriend."

"Exactly." Nods Baekhyun.

"So then just give him his crappy sex so he can be happy." 

"Yes but money can't buy me pleasure!"

"I don't know what you want me to do about it. Pick or choose Baekhyun. Luxury or lust."

Baekhyun sighs. Clearly he's not going to get any sympathy here. Maybe it's time he got a few of his old toys out. That might hold him over for a few more weeks.

And it does but like anything, Baekhyun grows sick of them and is in desperate need for the real thing. Who knew he liked dick this much. He's so desperate that he even goes onto a male service website and is very tempted to pay for one but eventually the guilt kicked in and he backed out. The sexual stress and exam stress combined are creating a living corpse out of Baekhyun. He can't think, he can't sleep, he can't eat without thinking about dick. He needs release and he needs it quick. 

Luckily his answer comes around a day later, in a very unusual way. He's on his way to the student council room, to drop off some briefs for their next meeting when he hears two girls talking inside the room.

"But did you hear how big it is?" Gushes one of the girls. 

"Apparently Anna said it's nearly 12 inches." 

"They couldn't be talking about _that_ could they?" Whispers Baekhyun to himself, his ear pressed against the door. Thank god school is out and no one is here to see him like this.

"I know! and to think she sucked his dick at the back of school." Says the other girl.

 _Sucked dick? Back of the school?_ Thinks Baekhyun, surprised by the juicy gossip and slightly annoyed he hasn't heard about it before.

"And during lunch time too! I heard she looked like a mess in class that day." 

Baekhyuns senses start to tingle thinking about this guy with a 12 inch dick that likes to receive blowjobs during school. He sounds like the perfect person for him.

"I also heard he fucks the school nurse."

 _The nurse too?!_ Although thinking back Baekhyun always did think she was unusually sweaty. Even during winter when the school would be freezing her hairline would be wet and her massacre smudged. Baekhyun just thought she was sloppy, but never in _that_ kind of way.

"Oh my god that would explain why the infirmary is always locked!" Gasps one of the girls. 

"Yep. Apparently he likes it anytime in anyplace with anyone. I don't think there’s a place in this school he hasn't fucked." 

"A true man-whore." Agrees the other.

"You said it. Butttttt that doesn't mean I don't want to experience it for myself." The girls giggle.

"Same! I mean I know he's like some sort of criminal and all but I kind of think it makes him hotter."

_Criminal? I need to know who-_

"I know Chanyeol is so hot, I don't blame you."

_Bingo_

Deciding that he's got all the information he needs, he strides into the council room happily, surprising the girls who smile sheepishly at him, pretending to act as if they weren't just talking about being railed. 

"Hi Baekhyun." They greet him eagerly. He smiles and sets down the papers. 

"Hi girls. Just be careful next time you talk about things like that, you don't want the wrong person to hear." And with a sweet smile he leaves the girls standing frozen in the council room.

Baekhyun is on a mission: Find Chanyeol.

"Hey Sehun do you happen to know any guy named Chanyeol in this school." Questions Baekhyun innocently to his boyfriend while they walk to their next classes. It doesn't take more than a second for Sehun to answer.

"Do you mean Park Chanyeol?"

"Um I guess." 

"You don't know him Baek?"

"No, haven't a clue."

"I guess you wouldn't being in the advanced building. He's a senior but how he's even made it this far amazes me." 

"What do you mean?"

"He's never in school and whenever he is, he spends his time smoking in the courtyard or in the infirmary sleeping." Says Sehun with a disgusted grimace.

 _Sleeping my ass_ thinks Baekhyun, rolling his eyes.

"I just know he's not a good guy, in fact he's a prick. There's always some rumors floating around about him." 

"Hmm yeah I heard some."

"Really? What were they?"

Baekhyun thinks for a minute before smiling deviantly at his boyfriend, "Nothing big."

"Hmpf! probably the same ones I've heard. Anyways baby I gotta go home early on Wednesday. I got a suit fitting so you have to go back on your own, okay?"

Baekhyun feels bad for being happy about this, but he can't help it. It's like God's given him a golden opportunity.

"Aw don't worry Hunnie. I also have something planned." 

It's free period and Baekhyun's been given papers to bring to the library. Usually he moans and groans about this part of being teachers favourite, as he's always left to carry heavy piles of papers all over the school but today he doesn't. Today he wants to drop on his knees and thank someone, whoever it is, Buddha, Allah, God for sending him this way. Because out the window he can see Chanyeol, smoking in the courtyard. And how does Baekhyun know it's Chanyeol you might ask? With skills like his finding pictures of the rumored man-whore were a piece of cake. He even found a fucking sex tape on twitter with some girl sucking him off and holy shit, were the rumors true. Baekhyun was practically salivating at the size of his cock, 12 inches is no exaggeration. 

He flies to the library and drops the papers, not even stopping to greet the librarian before running towards the courtyard and praying Chanyeol is still there.

And he is. Baekhyun can make out his tall shadow and puff of smoke coming out from behind the wall. But now that he's here, he feels a bit nervous. I mean what do you even say in this kind of situation, "Give me your dick please?". Plus there’s the other side to it that Chanyeol will be totally repulsed by Baekhyun since he's a guy. He heard the girls say "anyone" but does that also include men? Is a hole just a hole or does it matter to whom its attached to? 

But he's so orgasm deprived and that twitter video keeps circling around in his head, that his legs are bringing him toward before his brain can even argue. It might be the first time he's used instinct over reason.

He turns the corner and there he is. Park Chanyeol in all his tanned, 6 foot, unbuttoned school shirt glory. He's positively gorgeous.

He notices Baekhyun and looks him up in down in his clean, pristine uniform, looking very much like the model student he is. He rolls his eyes and exhales his smoke. 

"The fuck you want. Come to tell him to put out my cigarette? How about I put it out on that pretty little uniform of yours."

Baekhyun's stunned for a second, unsure where any of this has come from until he remembers he's a member of the student council and this is the kind of stuff they try and stop. He needs to rectify the situation.

"N-no I'm not here for that. I don't care if you smoke."

Chanyeol hums as if he doesn't believe it, "Then what are you here for."

Baekhyun gulps. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, it's cheating and he knows it's wrong but there's just something about this man that makes it so right, with his confident airs and sharp eyes. Baekhyun can't resist.

"Sex." 

Plain and simple.

Chanyeol looks slightly taken aback. He takes a long drag of his cigarette before releasing the smoke and dropping it down by his side. He looks at Baekhyun.

"Sex? You don't look like the type."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"They sure can." He says nothing after that and Baekhyun starts to panic.

_So does that mean no? But I can't take that for an answer._

"I've heard the rumors about you." He says playing coy.

"Oh really?" This piques Chanyeol's interest.

"Yeah. They say you'll fuck anytime in anyplace with anyone."

"Anything else?"

"Oh much more," Says Baekhyun, slowly making his way closer to the senior. He bites his lip,"but the one I'm mostly interest in is the one about your dick." 

"What about it." Chanyeol sounds uninterested but the smile forming on his face starts giving him away. Baekhyun is winning but he still wants to take him down a notch. Two can play this game.

"That it's only four inches long." He says shaking his head, his eyes become pitying as he glances down at Chanyeol's crotch. The senior follows Baekhyun's gaze before letting out a laugh of disbelief. Chanyeol _knows_ he's lying.

"Four Inches? You sure?"

"I speak nothing I haven't heard," He shrugs, "Apparently the reason you fuck so many people is because you're so desperate to prove that your small dicks not useless."

"Interesting." Says Chanyeol as if he's mulling this information over, "So then why ask me for sex if my dick is so 'useless'"

Baekhyun kicks a stone with his foot, "Well you know how rumors can be," Say Baekhyun,"You're never sure if they're true."

He looks up at Chanyeol with an innocent gaze that is anything but.

Chanyeol laughs and the sound of it sends euphoria down Baekhyun's spine. He takes a final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the wall behind him. Chanyeol lifts himself off the wall and advances on him, pressing Baekhyun against the wall whilst Chanyeol looms over him, a dark smile across his gorgeous face. _Yes, this is exactly what I want._

Chanyeol plays with the button of his collar before unbuttoning the top one and going for the next. He leans down and whispers hotly into Baekhyun's ear, "I guess it would be fun to make a mess out of this pretty little uniform of yours."

"Hmm it that the only thing you're gonna make a mess of?" Asks Baekhyun, eyebrows raised. Chanyeol's eye's glint with something dangerous. He licks a stripe up Baekhyun's ear, making him shiver in delight.

"Baby, when I'm done with you the only thing you'll be able to think of is me and my cock."

They're in the abandoned store room in the advanced building, somewhere Baekhyun knows they'll never get caught or heard. It's big enough with a window that brings in a good light. Chanyeol even looks impressed. Baekhyun sometimes used to come here and study since there's a table and chair but now he's finally going to use it for sex. 

Chanyeol walks around, picking up random stuff and inspecting it. Baekhyun watches him, unsure of what to do. Chanyeol hops up on the table and spreads his legs. 

"So that rumor, want to see if it's true or not?" 

His body language is so lazy but sexy at the same time and Baekhyun can't even speak, just gets on his knees in front of Chanyeol's crotch. He pulls the zipper down, revealing boxers that already look stuffed without being hard. Baekhyun stares at it, preparing himself for the thing he's wanted for so long.

"Well? You gonna suck it princess."

Baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls down the waist band and there it is, in all it's glory, Chanyeol's monster cock. Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to lick it, going straight for the head where it's most sensitive. He swirls his tongue around the head, causing it to twitch and grow. It's not long before it's fully hard and the length of it stretches across Baekhyuns face. How dare he be deprived of this for so long.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes," Moans Baekhyun. It's been so long since he's had good dick. Chanyeol's dick is so thick and long and he loves it.

The crimson red head almost looks angry at Baekhyun for just looking at it and he pops it into his mouth, suckling on it. He hears Chanyeol's release a sharp breathe, meaning he's doing a pretty good job so far. He tongues the slit of his cock inside his mouth for a few seconds, making Chanyeol hiss and weave his hand into Baekhyun's hair, pulling him off.

"No more kitten licking."

"Why? Afraid you're gonna cum?" Says Baekhyun victoriously.

"Put your money where your mouth is babe." Says Chanyeol before bringing Baekhyuns head back down and forcing more of his length into Baekhyuns mouth.

Suprised, but able to take it, Baekhyun begins bobbing his head up and down Chanyeol's dick, gradually taking more and more as he goes. He rests his hands on Chanyeol's thighs and the latter keeps his hand firmly in Baekhyuns hair, the tugging hard but pleasurably. Baekhyun curves his tongue on the underside of his cock and he feels it twitch.

"Shit, keep that up baby." 

The pet names fuel Baekhyun on more, making him moan and he can feel his own trousers becomes tight and damp. He decides to try go as far as he can, he's just at about halfway of Chanyeol's cock, the thickness of it making it harder for him to push down deeper but he's determined. He stops his bobbing for a second, he can hear chanyeol begin to complain before he starts moving down deeper. He can feel the head poking into his throat, the stretch a mix of pleasure and pain. He can feels Chanyeol's thighs shake beneath his hands and the way he curses softly under his breathe. His hand in Baekhyun's hair also guiding his head down, pushing him to his limit. 

He stays there for a seconds before he feels the gagging at the back of throat and he quickly pulls off. He coughs with tears falling down his cheeks and saliva coating his whole lower face. His uniforms is ruffled and a dark stain appears on his trousers. He already looks destroyed, falling apart under Chanyeol's cock. The senior reaches his hand under Baekhyuns chin and runs his thumb over his swollen red lips.

"Did that feel like four inches to you, darling." The way Chanyeol calls him darling makes his toes curl.

He manages to shake his head.

"Then be a good slut and finish me off." 

This time Baekhyun takes a decent length into his mouth and lets his hands work on the remaining inches left. They slide easily over Chanyeol's shaft because of the saliva coating it. Baekhyun loves the way he can feel Chanyeol's dick veins with his tongue and mouth and so does Chanyeol.

"Just like that baby, suck it good and maybe I'll give you a reward." 

Oh Baekhyun definitely wants that reward. He hums his reply, knowing how good it will feel for Chanyeol. He looks up at the senior through wet eyelashes, only noticing now how effected chanyeol looks too. His ears are deeply flushed, his eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open and it's probably the most proactive image Baekhyuns ever seen. Fuck pornhub, all Baekhyun needs is this image in his mind and he'll have no problem getting off for the rest of his life. When Chanyeol opens his eyes and stares down at him, Baekhyun feels ready to burst in his pants.

Chanyeol pushes away some hair from Baekhyun's face before running his fingers into his fringe and tugging up, causing Baekhyun to moan, loving the rough feeling of Chanyeol's hands in his hair. 

"Shit you look so wrecked moaning on my cock like that, who knew an honor student like you could be such a fucking slut."

”Mhmm~”

The obscene noises of squelching and sucking fill the air but Baekhyun only listens as Chanyeol's breathing becomes more erratic. His dick is twitching and Baekhyun sticks to sucking the bulbous head, teasing a release out. 

"Fuck yeah, just like that. Do you want it on your face or your mouth."

"Cum on my face," Begs Baekhyun through swollen lips. He's watched a million facial videos, loving how filthy and degrading it looks as the cum drips down their face, hoping one day it would be him. He guesses wishes really do come true.

Chanyeol chuckles lightly, sweat dripping down his hairline, "Shit you really wanna be wrecked that badly, don’t you? Don't worry princess I'll make sure I get some on that pretty little face of yours. If I'm feeling nice, maybe some on your uniform too. I’m gonna make it so you reek of cum for the next week and all your classmates will know what a little slut you are." 

The thought of that has Baekhyun rolling his eyes back into heaven, his knees shaking as he feels himself release in his pants, sticky and wet but amazing. Never has he cum undone before but it might just be the best orgasm he's ever had. Chanyeol's begins rocking his hips as he get's closer to his orgasm.

"F-fuck Im-"

Quickly he yanks Baekhyun off his cocks before splurts of cum fly onto Baekhyun's face, some in his hair and on his uniform. He squeezes his eyes shut, relishing the feel of the warm liquid as it lands on his face. He licks some of the cum that lands close to his mouth.

"Damn that was good, as expected from a cockslut." Baekhyun opens his eyes to see Chanyeol staring at him appreciatively, as if watching his masterpiece unfold. 

"What would people say if they seen their precious golden boy ruined by my cock, hmm?"

"Lucky him." Croaks Baekhyun in a fucked out haze.

"Shit...you're something else, you know that?" 

Baekhyun smiles and Chanyeol grabs his waist before hoisting him up onto the table. Who knew being man handled felt so good. He looks down at Baekhyuns pants and shakes his head.

"Did sucking my cock turn you on so much that it made you cum."

"Yes, I loved it."

"That filthy mouth of yours, who else gets it?" Questions Chanyeol. 

"No one." _Not even my boyfriend_

"Good. Make sure you keep it only for me." 

_Only for him_ meaning this isn't the last time. Baekhyun shakes with pleasure.

"Look at you shivering with happiness that you get to taste my cock again." Chanyeol thumbs at the cum covering Baekhyuns face and gathers it into Baekhyuns mouth which he gladly accepts. He can feel it resting on his tongue along with Chanyeol's heavy stare, "That's the sort of bitch I like."

Chanyeol licks into Baekhyuns mouth, tasting his own cum and sucking on Baekhyun's tongue. It's so good that he takes hold of Chanyeol's t-shirt to keep himself steady. The senior twirls his tongue around Baekhyun's and sucks it again before releasing it.

He looks darkly into Baekhyun eyes, "Next time it's not just gonna be your mouth I use." 

Baekhyun loves his domineering tone, something he would never stand being used against him outside of this situation. He wants to be possessed and taken, just as Chanyeol promises. 

The senior pulls out his phone from his back pocket before asking for Baekhyuns number and name. 

"Baekhyun huh? Cute name." Baekhyun can't help but blush even if he's not sure it's a compliment.

Chanyeol zips up his pants and runs his fingers through his ruffled blonde hair. He gives Baekhyun one last satisfied smirk and a "See you soon princess." before leaving out the door. 

Would most people feel used after this? Probably. But Baekhyun isn't most people. He feels light and refreshed, as if a heavy burden has been lifted off his dick. In theory he should feel guilty for cheating on his boyfriend, but how can he when it felt _so_ good. And the fact that it wouldn't be the last either. 

Baekhyun grabs one of the baby wipe packets off the shelf and cleans himself off. He pulls his jumper off and ties it around his waist to hide the stain on his pants. With last period over there shouldn't be many students and teachers left about meaning Baekhyun can just grab his bag and leave. No Sehun, no sexual stress. 

Whoever said you can't have your cake and eat it? Because Baekhyun sure can.

***New Message***

_**From: Unknown** _

After school. Lab 6. Don't be late _Delivered 12:06 AM_


End file.
